Coverings for architectural openings, such as windows, doorways, archways, and the like, have taken numerous forms for many years. Some coverings include a retractable shade material that is movable between an extended position and a retracted position. A movable rail typically is attached to the shade material to facilitate extension of the shade material across the opening and to maintain the shade material in a desired configuration. Some movable rails include means to adjust the vertical position of the movable rail within the architectural opening.